


The Moon Howls

by byzinha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things get Malia's full attention: supernatural classes and Stiles. / drabbles about Malia</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf is not mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wycie księżyca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973676) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> Hey, me again! Hi you. ^^
> 
> I thought about writing something about Malia based on what we already know about her and I hope to do it write this time. Now that June 23 is so close (SO CLOSE!) and we get some more information about her, it'll be easier to write her.

**The Moon Howls  
** A Teen Wolf fanfiction

" _There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls_."  
George Carlin

**ONE**

Two things get Malia's full attention: supernatural classes and Stiles.

She's very good at being supernatural – it's what she's been for almost a decade – and to learn this and that, ways to get back to her animal self and  _control_  it was trilling. If there was something during the month that she couldn't wait for, it was the full moon.

She's not very good at being human – last time in her human body she was nine – and to be a social being once again was some challenge. The girls helped her a lot, but he  _knew_  her, he  _understood_  her in a way she never thought someone would. He'd figured out about the doll, they had told her; he understood her guilty. If there was someone who could almost make her forget the full moon, that someone was Stiles.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are so close (SO CLOSE!) to the premiere, here is a new chapter that I hope you like.
> 
> I'll try and stay faithfull to canon as the season goes on, okay? And since I'm on a break (!), I'll try to write like: A LOT. We'll see.

**TWO**

Malia was so into the conversation she was having with Kira that she didn't even realized where they were going before the cold air hit her.

"No way!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw the ice rink, stepping back.

"Oh, come on, Mal!" Kira claimed and the werecoyote shook her head no.

"It's  _cold_."

"I told you to dress for unusual cold." Stiles cut her, stopping in front of her. Malia crossed her arms.

"I'm  _always_  dressed for unusual cold, you should had said "more than unusual", because I'm a-"

"…always cold, I know." He mumbled mockingly. "You're such a pain in the ass." Malia raised an eyebrow. "But, since I knew you'd complain…" he shrugged off his jacket "and that you'd be underdressed…" and put it on her shoulders.

Malia immediately relaxed, unfolded her arms and put the jacket on, sniffing the fabric, and then leaned closer to Stiles, sniffing him too. They smiled.

"Weirdo." He provoked and she shrugged. "Now come on, let's get some skates."

They walked side by side ignoring everyone looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review and I see you around! x


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you guys liked the first episode of season four? I have different feelings about it, but I got to say that I really liked the Stalia moments and that I can tell: I'm so waiting for the rest of the season!
> 
> Well, from next chapter on I will start to use some canon information, I'll try to bring scenes based on information from the episode. We'll see what I can do.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

**THREE**

Malia still knew some moves of ice skating from before turning – she had told Stiles it was one of the things she liked to do with her sister and it was amazing how well she was dealing with it.

(It came and went, the guilt, she told him. Sometimes it was overwhelming, but sometimes she was fine, she just missed them.)

They skated for almost an hour before Stiles smelled something in the air and he was joined by Malia, her nose catching the scent as well.

"Is that…" he started and she completed, her voice a bit amazed.

"Coffee."

They looked at each other and smiled. Stiles looked back at the others. Kira and Lydia were helping Scott to stand up straight and slide around.

"We're gonna grab coffee, anyone want some?" he asked and the other three shook their heads no.

Stiles and Malia headed out of the rink, changed back to their shoes and headed to the cafeteria, a place a bit hidden from the rink, since it was behind the bleachers.

"Two medium coffees, please." Malia asked, leaning on the counter and Stiles leaned by her side.

He looked at her profile and she was so beautiful, with her half-smile and dark eyes and the way she looked at him like he was everything that matters to her… it made his heart melt and he didn't quite know what was it about her that erased everything else.

(well, not always, but sometimes it was exactly how he felt)

So he caressed her hair and she leaned closer. They kissed until their coffee arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and views. I'm so happy with your support! Please review, okay? And see you soon. xx


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more! Enjoy while I'm inspired, I hope to post at least another chapter during the weekend. We'll see!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> (IT'S FRIDAY ALREADY, YEY!)

**FOUR**

They were on the road for about an hour when Malia poked her head between Stiles and Scott. She didn't say anything at first and just looked at the road ahead, glancing the Alpha once in a while.

"What's wrong, Malia?" Scott finally said and she smiled.

"Can you switch places with me?" she didn't need anyone's approval, but she looked at Stiles for support. He quickly glanced at her but more like questioning than supporting. "Please?"

"Why? I mean, I always go co-pilot and we asked before leaving if it was okay for everyone." The Alpha said reluctantly. Malia pouted and shrugged shyly.

"I'm not a big fan of back seats, that's all." She mumbled, this time looking at Stiles reflection on the rearview mirror. "And I thought it was stupid to say."

They all fell silent for a few seconds; Scott held his breath while Lydia focused on her knees and Kira bit her lip. Stiles just shook his head.

"It's not stupid." He said, his voice low and serious, and them he looked at her. Malia looked at him too. "It's not stupid." He echoed and she nodded, believing in him.

"It's okay, we can switch seats." Scott finally said, and that's what they did.

No one talked about it the whole trip, but they all saw how Stiles held Malia's hand every time he could, as if reassuring her that he understood and was there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views, kudos and the reviews, it means a lot to me! Please, leave your opinion and I see you soon! x


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, did I just NOT break a promise? Yes, that's right! New chapter before the weekend is over!
> 
> Guys? Tomorrow is MOONDAY! I hope you are all excited and I also hope you like this chapter. It's a tiny bit longer than the previous ones and I hope to write more after 4x02.
> 
> Thank you so much the ones who bookmarked and left kudos and reviewed. (wouldn't it be beautiful if most of you reviewed? yes, it would. but, well...) It really means a lot, since I'm not that good writer, to have a few people who appreciate my work. You guys rock!
> 
> Now for what's important:

**FIVE**

When coming back from Mexico, they stopped at a motel to rest. Three boys and three girls, two motel rooms, a meal and everyone really tired. So tired Stiles couldn't relax, which wasn't good, since he was the one who'd drive.

(of course he could always trust his Jeep to Scott, but truth is: he never liked anyone else driving his car)

Trying not to disturb the others, he was just laying very still in his bed when there was a knock on the door. He immediately stood up and went to see who was knocking and somehow wasn't surprised to see Malia standing outside, shivering.

"Hey." Stiles said softly, when he opened the door. She raised her eyes to meet his and a small smile played in her lips. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Malia replied quickly, and then thought better. "Well, yes, I can't sleep."

He smiled.

"That makes two of us."

"Can I sleep with you? I feel safer with you."

Stiles blinked with surprise.

"Really?" he replied, unable to hide it in his voice. "Well, that's good, because I feel safer with you too." and this time Malia smiled for real.

With one hand Stiles opened the door again and with the other he held hers, heading to his bed in silence. She stripped down her shorts and joined him under the comforter, each one laying face to face, the only light was coming from outside casted shadows in them.

Under the comforter, Stiles traced the lines from her shoulder to her waist and brought her closer to him, their noses touching. Malia, smiling, touched his face, remembering in the dark his features that she already knew by heart. She ran her fingers through his hair always so slowly, entangled her legs in his bare legs, for he was only in his boxers, and suddenly Stiles felt as if the distance between them was too much and he kissed her.

They kissed for a very long time (and only that, only the make out), and it felt nice and right in a way Stiles couldn't comprehend. It seemed surreal, how that rabid werecoyote trusted him – and only him – so fiercely, how she felt  _safer with him_. He would never imagine…

"Can you love birds please stop?" Derek complained, interrupting them. He could be younger, but the grumpiness was the same. They tried not to laugh and did stop with the kissing, now that sleep was creeping up their bodies.

-X-

The following morning, Scott was woken up by someone knocking the door insistently and alert he ran to the door.

"Is Stiles here?" Lydia asked alarmed, as soon as Scott opened the door. "Malia is not in our room and she said she'd not leave without him an-" but she stopped talking, for the Alpha had stepped aside and she saw that yes, Stiles was there. With Malia. "Oh." She breathed relived and looked at Kira, who was behind her.

Stiles had his face hidden in the curve of Malia's neck, both sleeping deeply and when the sunlight hit him he moved, bringing the girl closer. She turned on her side, facing him and they opened their eyes.

"Isn't it just adorable?" Kira said kindly. And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please review? See you around and have a happy Moonday tomorrow! x


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you survive Malia's dorkness last episode? Did you survive Malia and Peter's little interaction? I DIDN'T. But then I came back from the dead just to write this little things for you guys.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you're all so lovely! Hope you like the chapter and I want to write more soon.

**SIX**

"I suck." Malia complained looking down and pouting.

"What?" Stiles asked and then remembered the class they just had. "No! Of course not."

"Yes, I do."

She was convinced at it, he couldn't deny. But she wasn't right about it, so it was his duty to make her realize it. So Stiles reached for the many books and papers she was holding, trying to organize them somehow and give her space to open her locker.

"Look, you know you're a little behind, and we know that maybe it's probably too much in such short time, but" he continued; Malia was still pouting "I also know that you're brilliant in  _so many ways_ , and you are so, so smart." She started to stash her things in the locker. "I'm pretty sure you'll get the hang of it very soon."

"Are you?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes, even when she took the books one by one from his arms.

"In fact, I'm certain you'll do great. We are all here to help you, Mal-I got this." He interrupted, when some of the papers fell on the floor and quickly fished them. Stiles couldn't help but notice how she had written his name in red paint with a heart in almost single sheet of paper and it made him smile. That girl… needed to know the truth. Soon. He looked at her and she finally raised her eyes to his. "Well… actually, my name is spelled with only one L, but-"

Malia immediately snatched the papers from his hands and threw them in the locker frustrated.

"SEE?" she almost shout, turning to him "I can't even spell  _your_  name correctly and you're the one I-"

But Malia was interrupted by Stiles lips in hers, making her forget everything for a second.

"Shut up, silly." He whispered in her lips and could feel her smiling before her hands went to his neck.

"Derek was zombied!" Scott said loud, making Stiles and Malia break contact alarmed and the boy looked at the Alpha unamused. "He woke up, attacked Deaton and fled. We need to go  _now_." And then, realizing that yeah, he had probably interrupted something important, he added. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you guys go." Malia assured, tapping Stiles shoulder.

"We'll talk more later." He said, rubbing the place she had tapped. Maybe she had used too much strength. She'd need to watch out for it, she didn't want to hurt him. "Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

With that, Stiles and Scott left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you can leave a review for me! See you soon. x


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this becoming a thing? Posting a chapter right before Moonday? Well, maybe. Too soon to tell.
> 
> I won't be long here and I just want to thank every single one of you for your support and reviews! Who knows? Maybe we can have another chapter before the new episode is on. Can I count on you to review? Please?

**SEVEN**

When Stiles got home after berserkers and stolen money, he's tired and hungry and glad for his father had dinner almost ready. He said hello and headed straight to his room, where he intended to leave his clothes before stepping under the shower and was surprised by a motionless Malia sat on his bed.

"You are early." He commented, trying to enlighten her a little. Malia was very serious and still, her left hand holding firmly her left tight, fingers bloodied. Slowly she looked at him.

"She came to my rescue." She said in a low tone. "Kira."

"I know, Scott told me." He answered, getting closer. "I looked for you, but he said you took off as soon as possible. I wasn't expecting you'd come here."

"Why not?" and this time Malia sounded surprised, as if it should be obvious. Stiles sat by her side.

"I guess you don't cease to surprise me."

She looked at him seriously.

"Is that good?" the girl asked with a hint of worry. He smiled and reached for her right hand, heating her cold fingers.

"Yes, it is."

For the first time since he arrived, she smiled – that innocent and lighthearted smile he first met in the basement of Eichen House. Stiles reached for her other hand, removing it from her tight.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw the healing cut.

"The berserker." She said. "Again. I need to learn how to fight those things, I don't like getting cut."

"Don't worry, I'll do my research." Stiles assured and stood up. "But right now, maybe it's time for a bath?"

Malia stood up too and smiled, this time with something else, very similar to malice.

"Together?" she asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Well, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? And thank you for reading! See you soon, x


	8. Eight

**EIGHT**

Malia Tate had zero problems with being comfortable in her own skin. She just liked clothes because they kept her warm, but if they didn't, she sure would avoid using them. Stiles didn't blame her for her confidence. She was beautiful and even if she had spent the past nine years in human form instead of an animal one, he could bet she'd have no self steam issues.

Would she look at him the way she looks if she never had turn into a coyote inside her mother's car years ago?

It was better not to think about it.

Stiles, on the other hand, had all possible problems with taking off clothes in front of anyone. And when he said "anyone", he meant  _anyone_. He had the brain, not the body, and it always had been weird not to be covered up – showers after PE, pool parties, weekends by the beach… he liked to avoid as much as he could.

But Malia… she adored his pale skin, she had told him one night. She loved the moles in his back and the humble muscles of his arms and abs, his chest hair. He was a great male, genetically speaking, and he kind of knew that, but never put much credit in his DNA combination.

Malia was giving him confidence (despite the fact that he was constantly terrified of her reaction when she discovers about Peter and that he knew all along) and it was making him a better Stiles, he liked to think. Malia brought the best of him.

That's why there was no shame in showering together.

She regulated the temperature of the water and he joined her under the cascade of boiling water that left ref marks in his shoulders with no complain. They kissed and shared his shampoo and laughed at silly internal jokes until there was a knock at the door.

"Stiles?" the sheriff called. "The neighbor just came to ask me if I'm aware that a girl's been climbing our windows once in a while. Is Malia with you?"

"Yes, I am, Sheriff." She answered.

"Well, you can use the front door!"

His father stepped away, back to the kitchen and Stiles embraced Malia from behind, breathing in her ear.

"Already told her that." He whispered and she smiled.

"I come in unusual hours." She argued and he kissed her shoulder.

"I'll give you a key. It's time already."

She turned to him and he kissed her before she could say anything.

When they stepped out of the shower, Malia palmed her hands on Stiles' back, tracing the red marks she had left the previous night. Her touch was apologetic, but he dismissed it kissing her forehead.

It's normal, he told her, and meant that the sex was more than good. She liked that he didn't censored her displays of affection, because last time she was human she wasn't in an age for having mates and she had no idea of how to show him what she felt.

Maybe that's why he was always surprised by her acts.

She made a mental note anyway to take it easy on his skin next time.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this thing called "you ask for a longer chapter and I'll do a shorter one" HAHAHA KIDDING! But seriously, this is unfairly short, I'm sorry.
> 
> I promise I'll come up with more chapters this week. One or two, still don't know. I have one sort of planned because THAT ADORABLE HOOK UP DESERVE MORE! and then I'll see what else I can write about.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comes and review and follows and favorite, it means a lot. Enough or the note gets longer than the chapter.

**NINE**

She doesn't understand lacrosse, but she can tell that Stiles suck at it just by everyone's expression. His running is bad, his launch is bad, he didn't score even one goal and even though he looks annoyed about it, he also looks aware of his condition.

(she can tell because she can smell him from her place on the bleachers even when she's not looking and more focused on precalc)

But when it comes to defense, Stiles is awesome. Kira, by her side, cheering intrigues her and she realizes that yea, lacrosse can be fun if there are going to be so much contact and violence. Punching is something she understands.

If she hadn't called on Liam's luck, perhaps the boy wouldn't be heading to the hospital. But you couldn't blame her on wanting the best for her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again and I hope to see your review! x


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised with me? Because I'm surprised with myself, I can't actually believe I'm posting so regularly. (maybe it's because we're on a break? Thank you, World Cup!)
> 
> (no, guys, don't talk about Brazil's fiasco, please, I'm still hangover about it ._.) (and I don't even like football all that much) (GO GERMANY!)
> 
> Last chapter I joked about how you guys always want a longer chapter and I ended up writing a shorter one, but now this chapter is seriously longer - probably the longest this fic will get. Don't know yet, we'll see.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

**TEN**

After some serious tutoring, Stiles left Malia to solve a few equations while he tried to reach Lydia (the weird notes had intrigued him more than Malia thought it would and he thought it was extremely important to let the whole pack know about it ASAP). With no success, he laid by her side again, announcing that he'd simply send a text and wait for her answer.

Malia, at that moment, wasn't really interested, for she was focused on a quadratic equation that was burning her brain cells. The other exercises Stiles told her to do were easier – or maybe his explanation was just really good – but that one was killing her.

It took her precious minutes to be certain that what she was doing was correct and when it looked like she had an answer, she actually squealed.

"Oh, my God, is that the answer? Stiles, did I just found the answer?" she asked excited, sitting on her shoeless ankles and poking him. He analyzed the answer and smiled.

"Yes, you did! Very good!" she smiled too, proud of herself. "See? It's not impossible. Now I can teach you polynomials."

Malia's smile immediately faded and Stiles sat down laughing.

"I'm joking, relax."

She punched him in the chest (not hard) (just a bit hard, maybe).

"No jokes about math with Malia." She warned him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Gosh, sometimes you're just no fun, Ms. Tate." And with that he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "Study time officially over."

Malia sat on his lap smiling and took off her pullover before kissing him.

This time, however, she was trapped by him and he took control. Sliding every book out of bed, Stiles made her lay down under him, kissing her with desire, his hands trying to be everywhere (and pretty much accomplishing it); she only realized he was trying to remover her top when she was forced to sit up a little in order for it to come out.

"You know," he started, his voice husky "I had the weirdest boner when you growled at me earlier."

That, his voice for itself, made her burn inside and she longed for him. She wanted him so much. It was a good thing she had him.

Stiles made his way down her skin slowly and temptingly. He delivered an awful lot of attention for her neck and boobs over her bra, this time doing little for touching (even in her southern areas - that wanted some serious attention). His hands fumbled with the zipper of her jeans while he kissed and bit her stomach, sending sparks all over her body.

They had tried the slow approach before, but had little success. Their specialty was jump right into sex when the hormones were heated up and she could count in her hands the amount of times it was ease and calm and lovely.

When he finally opened her jeans, Malia pulled him for a kiss, desperate, and removed his shirt, but Stiles controlled her again, forcing her to just lay down.

"I'm making a test here, Mal." He explained, pulling down her jeans with a little bit of her help. "And I'm not rushing this time."

Every time he spoke, she felt herself getting wetter. Was that a problem? Was that normal?

(fact is: she couldn't care less)

Stiles's hand slid from her left ankle to her knee and he started to place kisses on the inside of her tight, the other hand playing with the elastic of her panty. As he got closer to her cherry, the fire got more intense and she let out a loud moan of expectation.

Right at that moment, the Sheriff stopped by Stiles's door with a question mark expression.

"Hi dad." Stiles said, not even pretending he wasn't about to do what he was about to do, his hand holding Malia's tight firmly.

Without saying a word, his father reached for the handle and closed the door. The couple exchanged a look and Stiles went back to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Do you guys want to know more about Stiles and Malia's post-study activities? I plan on posting another chapter this weekend, should I write about it or just skip to another subject? Hope you liked the chapter and share your opinion, please? I'll wait for your review! :D x


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys! Moonday is SO. CLOSE. we can practically smell it, don't we?
> 
> So you asked and I did it: take the kids out of the room, cuz in Nelly's wise words are real: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE. (na, I did not just watched the Internship just because of Dylan)
> 
> It's probably terrible, because I wrote it while watching GERxARG (YAY GER!) and God, how that game made me nervous! Anyway. Argentina didn't win, that's what matters. And I finally could write some Stalia action. Don't get too excited. I didn't reread it and it probably has tons of mistakes, so for it I'm sorry.
> 
> (do I need to up this fic's rating to M?)
> 
> Feel free to listen to Alicia Keys' "Wrecking Love" while reading the chapter, because, for me, THIS IS THE STALIA SONG! And I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for your support guys! Now to the chapter:

**ELEVEN**

"What kind of test…" Malia said under her breath, the feeling of Stiles's mouth kissing her over the fabric of her panty making liquid flow from inside her "is that you're doing?"

Stiles smiled and held the hem of her panty, sliding it down her legs.

"A fingerless one." Was her answer and she frowned.

" _Wha_ -OH GOD, yes."

In the kitchen, the Sheriff, Deputy Parrish and another deputy – a woman around Parrish's age – were analyzing the triple axe murder when Malia's moans reached the room. They looked uncomfortably at each other for half a minute until Stilinski cleared his throat.

"Uh… it's my son and his girlfriend." He explained. Malia squealed. "They are unusually loud today."

The two deputies said nothing and when Parrish opened his mouth, it was to suggest a theory for the motivation of the murder.

In fact, they  _never_  had been so loud. You couldn't blame them, they didn't know there were visits. And Stiles was focused, each movement of his lips and tongue sent electricity through Malia's body and her eyes flashed blue more times than it'd be considered safe, but did they care? The answer was no.

"I guess it's a success." Stiles remarked, his lips in the soft skin of her belly as Malia shivered, trying to get hold of herself.

"Holy fuck." Was everything she could say, her voice trembling.

He stood up on the bed to remove his pants when his phone buzzed and he reached for it in the head of his bed. It was Scott.

"Hey! Scottie!"

Seeing that it was taking too long for Stiles to come back to her, Malia got on her knees, opening the zipper of his jeans and sliding his remaining clothes down and smiling at his boner.

" _Hey, is Malia with you?_ " the Alpha asked.

"Yes."

" _Is she okay?_ " the question came right in the moment she was licking him and Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. Why wouldn't she?"

" _I heard… something_ …" Scott said slow. " _She sounded… weird?_ "

Stiles laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her."

Malia smiled and let go of him with a loud "POP".

"And I'm taking good care of him!" she laughed and reached for the box of condoms he made such big deal about.

Scott was silent for moment.

" _Okay, I guess_."

Stiles nodded and then felt the need to say something else.

"Are you okay?"

The Alpha took some time to answer and it wasn't unnoticed by Stiles, however…

" _Yeah, I'm okay_."

"Great! Bye." He hung up and threw the phone on the mattress before looking down at Malia. "What are you waiting exactly?"

He knelt down in front of her and she bit her lip getting so close their noses touched.

"You come inside of me." She whispered and damn, she sounded sexy. "I mean, the condom, but  _inside me_."

They collapsed in each other, Stiles's arm around Malia's waist, holding her firmly as she climbed on top of him ever so slowly and nothing – nothing at all ever on earth – could compare to the feeling of being one with her.

They had talked about it, when life was starting to go back to normal and they had found each other again, about they were impulsive and how they should go slower with their relationship, but truth was: it was never possible; they were too physical and the fact that Malia was sneaking into his room every now and them because they slept better together was no help.

They gave up on trying. And, in the kitchen, the three cops exchanged a look when the moans got loud again.

"Oh, youth." The only woman in the room commented with a smirk, trying to ease the tension in the room.

When Stiles came (too soon, but it was okay; and inside her, like she demanded), laying on top of Malia, his face hidden in the curve of her neck, her nails still digging the skin of his back (not so hard this time, but gently, sexily), he was suddenly exhausted. He kissed her neck and she run her fingers through his hair soaked with sweat.

"You're tired." She stated; he still placed kisses on her jaw line, one of his hands in her hair – soaked as well – trying to keep her there with him. "Sti, I'm supposed to go home."

"You're home." He replied in her lips.

"Sti."

He looked into her eyes.

"No, don't go. Save the energy, you'd be back in a few hours anyway."

"But I'm supposed…" she started, but he cut her.

"Call him, say you'll stay at Kira's." she raised an eyebrow and he shook her lightly. "Come on, Mal."

She smiled and twisted under him to reach for her phone, that was with all the stuff on the floor while he got his phone and texted Kira. Malia quickly explained to her father how they  _oh, didn't notice the hour_  and Kira suggested she could sleep at hers, not even giving him a chance to say no and assured him she'd be back home the next day after school. As soon as Malia hung up, Stiles showed the kitsune's text agreeing to back up their plan and they sat down onto the bed smiling.

Her fingers brushed his face. They both were sweaty and tired, but completely happy.

(people had so little time to be actually happy in Beacon Hills, don't they?)

"I'm starving." She suddenly said and got out of bed, looking for clothes in his closet. "Aren't you?"

Stiles got up, but only to throw the condom on the trashcan and put back on his boxers. Malia chose one of his boxers and a plaid shirt, buttoning up as Stiles climbed upon the bed once again, eyes barely open. She walked to him, kissed his cheek.

"Long day today, I know." She said low. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, it's okay. I guess I'll just…" he yawned. "wake up 2 a.m. starving and attack the fridge."

"Fine, then." She said with a smile and walked out of the room.

-X-

When Malia came back, Stiles was fast asleep, lying on his side. She diverted from all the things on the floor (so many things, from textbooks to clothes), grabbed the pillow that had fallen when they still were studying and climbed up on the bed. She ignored the pillow she just had put back on the bed and went as close as she could to Stiles, spooning him and hiding her face between his shoulder blades, falling asleep just as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's finally here and isn't it long? I'm sorry any mistakes and I'm waiting for your review, okay? x


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you! I have a couple of things to say.
> 
> 1) I wrote an extra chapter for this fic and posted on my tumblr. It's a scene that was supposed to go with chapter 11, but it'd make the chapter way too long (it already is the longest chapter, you guys!). You can check it out on http://dft.ba/-TMHExtra
> 
> 2) The person insistently asking for Scira: the answer is no.
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are reading and liking my little story. Did you realized that I made my first timing error? The beginning of 4x04 happened the same night of the end of 4x03, so no smut time between Stiles and Malia, I guess. But do you guys care? I don't, to be honest.
> 
> I'll try to update one more chapter this week. Let's hope. And I hope you guys like this one, because I need to tell you, it's one of my favorites.

**TWELVE**

" _Underneath the skin there's a human;_  
 _Buried deep within there's a human;_  
 _and despite everything I'm still human_."  
Daughter -  _Human_

Once she was human again, when Scott found her and forced her out of her animal fur and sent her back to the house full of memories and her dad, there was a void. She was back to zero and the only comforting moments were the full moon nights – the only time of the month she could feel the beast roaring from its cage, the skeleton of her human form, longing for what she wanted the most: the woods. Home.

But after the couple of months she spent at Eichen House, after Stiles and the basement and finding Scott once again, things started to change. Stiles did something to her, she knew that. His contact released a part of her long asleep and slowly her powers came back, piece by piece.

Every time she met Scott, every time she practiced something supernatural, learned a bit more of herself, she was closer to the woods.

But the animal inside her had changed. It was bloodthirsty, desperate to come free, anxious to  _destroy_  things. And it  _terrified_  her. She came from long for the full moon to hate it; the idea of being chained in a basement so she couldn't hurt people, so she wouldn't repeat the fiasco of almost a decade before, and never, ever being able to control the beast that felt for such a long time as her only partner infuriated her.

It was their third month. The fifth of her human life. The woods never felt closer as it felt on full moon nights. But she was chained: not to a pillar of concrete, not to a car crash accident. To a human she cared about so much it was  _painful_. A human she would never leave behind, but she would understand if  _he_  wanted to leave.

He didn't. He never left. He never would. He brought her back. And she wondered why the woods were so appealing in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm waiting for your review, okay? :D x


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sometimes I can't believe in you guys, you're all just so amazing. Thank you for your reviews and for reading my fic, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> That being said, I need to tell you that I probably will travel next week, so I won't be able to update. (I don't even know if I'll be able to watch the episode before next sunday!) And I have to say: please, don't forget about me. I WILL be back!
> 
> Well, lets go to the chapter!

**THIRTEEN**

After the struggle, Malia was exhausted, so Stiles had the idea to go to one of the rooms upstairs and get some rest. She was afraid of not being able to control the shift with so many people in the first floor, but he held her hand tight and they walked through the crowd. When they got to the stairs, one freshman tried to stop them.

"Lydia put me in charge to not let anyone up." He said proudly and Stiles looked at him tired.

"Did she? What's your name again?"

"Mason."

Stiles's eyebrows went up.

"Oh,  _you_  are Mason?" the boy nodded, surprised that a Junior had heard about him. "Good to know. Now  _get the fuck out of my way_."

Behind Stiles, Malia growled at the boy, who stepped back. It was better not to be in their ways anyway, he thought, and the two Juniors climbed the stairs.

"And Mason?" Stiles called again. "Continue on doing what Lydia demanded."

The boy just nodded and Malia and Stiles were out of view not much longer later, opening doors until they found one with a big and comfortable bed and its own bathroom. They got in, leaving the door open.

Stiles sat on the bed, removed his shoes, while Malia went to the bathroom, where she washed her face and tried to fix her hair a bit. It still was sweaty and her shirt was torn, so she removed it and threw on the trash. She took off her boots and socks, feeling the cold floor in her bare feet with relief. He smiled.

"Why the smile?" Malia asked, getting closer to him. Stiles shook his head.

"I'm proud of you." He said and the air around them changed to something nice and warm, instead of the sexy hotness that it used to have.

"I'm proud of me too." she assumed before climbing to his lap, her hands on his cheeks, her body close to his.

They kissed, one of his hands tracing from her neck, to between her breasts to the small of her back while the other was on her hips, his finger touching the skin right above the waistband of her jeans.

"When we get home, we'll watch X-Men First Class." He announced out of nowhere when they broke the kiss.

"What? Why?"

Stiles giggled.

"Mutant and proud."

"Mutant and proud?" she asked confused and he laughed. They had watched the first X-Men trilogy and the Wolverine movies, but he had told her she wasn't ready for the new franchise. Maybe she was now.

"You'll see."

Malia nodded and leaned to kiss him again, but suddenly it hit her: she really did it; the full moon was splendid outside, she was in Stiles's arms and the beast was tamed. The feeling was indescribable; she crushed him in a hug, hiding her face on the curve of his neck and absorbed the smell of his skin – her favorite smell in the world.

On the hallway, Lydia stopped at the door. She silently asked Stiles if everything was okay and he just as silently said that yes, everything was fine. He did notice the lost look in her eyes, the look that indicated that she had cried at some moment of the night and made a mental note to talk to her as soon as he had the chance.

"It's okay." He kissed Malia's shoulder and smiled at Lydia, who was leaving. "Come on, lay down."

They laughed when Malia pushed him down the bed and he rolled on top of her.

"Not like that, silly." He censored and got up.

Malia pouted, but laid down on the pillows, getting comfortable.

"Sti?" she called. "Spoon me?"

Stiles smiled and sighed, then nodded. He climbed back to bed and spooned her. It was rare, so he would enjoy every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? And thank you so much for reading! See you around! x


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! Are you guys sad with the lack of Stalia in the past couple of episodes? Because I'm very sad about! It is a good thing, though, that we got to see a little interaction between Malia and Derek and Lydia and also the come back of Detectives!Stydia, so I don't think it's a total loss.
> 
> Now tell me how long they will be able to hide that hitlist from Malia? I bet very little, the girl is smart, guys. She'll find out pretty soon. For now, all we can do is wait - and read fanfiction, right?
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter and thank you all so much for the reviews!

It wasn't a good night. Stiles lay down early, but needed a good couple of hours just to fall asleep. The last part of the dead pool, the key that unlocked the list, his father in the hospital… and Malia on the list. Hale, not Tate, how they feared (for a small part of him still hopped that everything Lydia had heard was a big mistake).

All of those things made the dream come back. That one dream with nogitsunes and Onis and Allison, Aiden and his mother and Erica and all the people he couldn't save. This time something was different. His father was in the dream and Stiles had to hang on to him, but Malia was in his hands and she was slipping away, a banshee's scream, she was…

"Shhh, Stiles, wake up. Stiles!"

Malia could hear his erratic heartbeat from the corner and when she tapped the code in the front door to lock it again, the air in the house was extremely heavy, so she hurried upstairs to try and snap him out of the nightmare he was having.

"Stiles!" she called, one hand in his chest and the other cupping his cheek. His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Malia." He said tenderly and his eyes were full of meaning, as if he could see through her in a completely new way.

"It was just a dream, Sti." Malia said low and sweetly, her thumb tracing his jaw and lower lip. He closed his eyes on her touch and sat down, embracing her. "It's okay, I'm here." His hands on her back were comfort for her too and she enjoyed his presence. It had been a long day and it felt good to be home.

They stood like that for a long time until it felt right to let it go. They were both tired, so Malia started to strip to her underwear and looked for an old shirt among his clothes.

"Where have you been all day?" Stiles asked, laying back on the bed. He watched Malia putting on his black Arctic Monkeys shirt and she walked to him, climbing onto bed and sitting on his lap. He sat down once again, to face her.

"The woods, with Derek. He thought me a few things." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "We were looking for a werewolf pack, but all we could find were bodies. Well, and Braeden. Braeden was alive."

Stiles sighed.

"At last." He commented and she nodded.

"Did you and Lydia found anything?" she asked and his eyes got darker as he nodded. "Did you talk to Parrish and Mer?"

"We did." He answered low. "But we didn't ask Parrish what he is, maybe we should wait a bit. As for Meredith…" he looked into her eyes seriously. "Mal… Meredith is dead. She killed herself."

Something deep inside her cracked as if it was misplaced. It looked like pain and it felt like ruins. Malia looked at Stiles with lost eyes, unsure of what was going on in her heart. She found herself biting her nail.

"I liked her. She was nice to me when I was in Eichen House."

Stiles nodded.

"She was a bit of a nutcase, but she was nice." He agreed. "Maybe she saw what was coming."

"You mean the dead pool?" she asked, but didn't wait for his answer. Malia leaned her head on his shoulder, hiding her face in his neck. "I told Derek we should leave. We should run from Beacon Hills and never comeback. But I guess we can't, right?"

They lay down, Malia still on top of Stiles, his arms around her. He was enough to warm her at that moment, his breath was steady and his heart bit warmly. There was no one in the world like him and she couldn't asked for anything else.

"Yeah." He replied. "We can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around and I see you soon! Don't forget to leave your review :D x


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time when everything was beautiful and nothing hurt? Do you miss is? I do.
> 
> Here's a new chapter for the fic, I hope you like it! I want to post another one before next chapter, so let's hope I can make that happen.
> 
> Short note today or it gets longer than the chapter! hehe Thanks for all the reviews and for staying with me!

**FIFTEEN**

Malia Hale.

How could that be?

Malia. Hale. Four million dollars. Malia Hale.

Read again.

Hale.

Do the math.

Stiles hiding something plus knowing that he was hiding something plus Scott extremely nervous when she decided to go with him talk to Peter plus both boys nervous whenever she brought Peter or Derek up plus Kira acting all weird when she said she suspected they were hiding something plus werecoyote plus Hale equals?

Do the math, Malia.

"Malia? Are you alright?"

No, she wasn't. She had made some calculations and concluded that he was full of lies. She couldn't do that now. She had to leave.

Without him.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! It's an unbroken promise! Don't we love ourselves some Stalia angst? Yes, we do.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, etc, etc, you are awesome and I love you. (for real, I mean it.)
> 
> And now for the chapter.

" _When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the giving up is the hardest part._  
 _She takes you in with her crying eyes, then all at once you have to say goodbye._  
 _Wondering 'Could you stay, my love? Will you wake up by my side?'_  
 _No, she can't. Cause she's gone_."  
John Mayer

The night before the PSATs was rainy, but his bed was warm. She was with him. Her arms wrapped him in a fond embrace and she was comfortable. He felt safe and loved and his heart always skipped a beat when she kissed his shoulder. The world seemed like a better place when she was around.

And…

To feel the barrel of the gun in his temple, cold and steady, the counting down to two and  _I'm saving her, somehow. I'm saving her. I'm sorry_.

But…

When she nearly died and it was almost over and in his heart – he was alive! He had the answer! -, on the other side of the wall that separated him from his friends and from her, he felt lost. He thought he was losing everything once again. He thought he would never get the chance to give her truth and love and care and safety.

So…

The door opened and they were alive. Thank God, they were all alive and he had come back, like he said he would and Malia…

Malia…

Left…

Without him…

And then…

Then…

That night, when he was supposed to sleep and rest, he couldn't. Because the window was open and his bed was cold and he was alone. It was his fault. And all he could do was wait and hope and dial her number over and over and over.  _I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, I'm sorry. I can't handle it_. He couldn't handle it.

Without her.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woa, that was a hard one to write. I know we had some important moments last episode and that scene of Stiles unable to sleep was so important! But damn, I had a massive writer's block! I blame it, mostly, on City of Heavenly Fire, that I finally started to read (it's so long!). I have a problem that calls by two names: Simon and Isabelle. Okay, you don't want to know about it.
> 
> I will leave you to the chapter and thank you very much everyone who's been reading and reviewing and stuff, it means a lot, ILY!

Those first days as human were overwhelming. Back in the room she shared with her little sister, surrounded by her scent and her things, with her father on the other room and a bottle of whisky and tears, so many tears. There were just too many feelings and they were  _killing_  her. She closed her eyes and rewatched the fight she had with her mother before getting into the car over and over and it sickened her to the point she had to lock herself in the bathroom to throw up, but it never happened. Sometimes she wished to be able to bring back her dinner into the toilet bowl – at least it'd be an escape.

They couldn't handle it, so his father got her in to Eichen House. From all the people she could befriend, she chose the recluse Meredith, and it was nice, because Mer had trouble with the world just as Malia did. Sometimes she almost forgot who she was. Almost. Just enough to make it easier. And she held on to the desire to go back to the woods.

Soon – she used to tell herself.

Until Stiles happened.

She knew who he was. The boy who lent her clothes, who was in the sheriff's car when she was first taken back to her dad. One of the people who made her human once again. She wanted to hate him. Damn, how she wanted to hate him.

 _But he was so interesting_.

He knew people and he could help her get back to the woods and he smelled so good. That day, on the basement of the institution that'd haunt them forever, she had the feeling that perhaps he'd ruin her life and she couldn't care less about it; she would let him. She did let him. It was stronger than her.

That was why she had to try and be strong now. Without him. Because she'd to learn to live on her own and be herself alone. She couldn't depend on him so much. He was on her way to self knowledge. She couldn't let him be there. She definitely had to let him go.

So she walked away one more time, ignoring the aching in her heart and the reek of disappointment in his skin.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, sorry for taking so long to update! I had things to do this week, a lot of things. I'm not a student this semester :( Saw a few friends from my class last monday and then I saw the beautiful and incredible Maracanã stadium (it's seriously beautiful, guys!) and remember what I said about the Arpoador sunset? I didn't get to see it. We did go to Ipanema and to the Arpoador beach, but it was cloudy :( Second time it happens, I have such cold feet ._.
> 
> The thing is, by the time I got home I was just exhausted. I must have slept for 18 hours on tuesday, no shit. I did watch the episode as soon as I could, but I was too tired to write anything. (I did finished reading City of Heavenly Fire, though, and I cried a lot. Now I'll start The Infernal Devices saga and I already ship Mark-Emma-Jules, where's the new saga already?) Anyway.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and everything, I love you, guys! And now for the chapter:

" _Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you._  
 _I'm gonna hold on to the times we had (…)_  
 _And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight,_  
 _I'll make it without you tonight_."  
Alicia Keys

Most times she went to his house. She didn't like to stay at her home because of all the memories, so she tried to avoid it as much as she could. But once in a while,  _he_  was the one to come, they'd study in  _her_  bed and then they'd make out in  _her_  bed and it was always rushed and sloppy and adorable and so, so hot it was like the inside if her thighs were melting.

They'd laugh and the condom would get slippery because  _Gosh, you're so wet_  and she'd just tease him with kisses in his neck and ear and she'd tell him  _Fuck me, already_  and he'd look at her with those eyes of him like she's just too horny to be handled and that's when he'd finally get the condom on and his hands on her skin curious and careless, his breath on her neck and her nails on his back and her eyes flashing blue and she trying to remember that Stiles can't heal, don't tear his back, be nice and her bed was empty now, it was empty, it had none of his scent, not even in his jacket anymore and godammit, Stiles, God fucking damn it, get the fuck out of my mind, get the fuck out of my skin, stop fucking with my head, I don't want to think about you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to talk about you, you lied to me, I hate you.  _I hate you_.

(no, I don't)


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I wrote short chapters? He
> 
> Now, guys, I'll be quick, or the a/n will be longer than the chapter, but I saw people on tumblr all like "hm/ Stiles changed clothes, maybe they ~~killed some time~~" and I'm wonder if you're interested in me writing some killing time? Perhaps? Let me know, okay? And let's go to the chapter!

"Do you really have to go?" Stiles asked, when Malia stepped out of the door as soon as it opened, trying to see if she could find Melissa. Sure, the nurse was down the hall looking directly at her, a smirk in her lips. The girl just nodded, trying to hide her own smile.

She turned around, looked at Stiles. He had sat down the bad and was staring at her with his puppy eyes.

"No. I don't."

He smiled and she walked to him, jumping on the bed by his side. They laughed and kissed and she held him until the doctor said he was good to go.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I bet you thought I forgot about our "killing time" deal, huh? I'm sorry, I wanted to post it before episode 11 was out, but I just couldn't. Many things happen and one of then is life :( Not easy guys.
> 
> DID YOU KNOW that there will be a Teen Wolf convention in Brazil with TPosey, Holland and Max Carver at only an hour drive from my house and it will be EXPENSIVE AS FUCK? Did you know I'm accepting donations? (I'm seriously when I talk about prices, I could pay two months rent with the money they're asking! That's ridiculous.)
> 
> Anyway. You guys watched e11 already, I bet. DID YOU DIE WITH STALIA? I DIED A LOT THEY WERE SO CUUUUUTE OMG!
> 
> I'll leave you to the chapter. I didn't edit it, so it probably sucks, but it's okay. It's funny and sexy, hope you like it. And by now I assume that you know that you're supposed to listen to the song in the epigraph while reading the chapter, okay? ;)
> 
> I'm gonna go watch the Stalia scenes again. See you soon and leave a review!

" _I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two._  
 _And it's me and you. That's all we'll have when the world is through. (…)_  
 _Make love to me when my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go,_  
 _make love to me, so when the world's at war let our love heal us all_."  
Beyoncé

"I smell like hospital." Stiles complained as they entered in his house. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, can you go and find the tape player on the basement? I'm pretty sure we have one." He asked Malia and she nodded.

"You mean cassette player?" she replied and he stopped on his tracks, turned to look at her.

"Yes." He said slowly. "Tape player."

Malia just shrugged and headed to the basement, doing as he requested.

It wasn't hard to find the dusty, black cassette player and she carried it to his bedroom, where, while she waited for him, she removed her shirt and boots.

Malia took a deep breath, inhaling Stiles' scent and turning around to see his room. It was so familiar and she loved it so much. Being back in his room was like… being home - and it felt both scary and amazing.

In about fifteen minutes, Stiles was back, a towel around his waist and his hair perfectly spiked with gel. She smiled, thinking she always thought this was adorable about him: it didn't matter the situation, his hair would be impeccable.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said low. "I missed you."

Stiles smiled and stepped towards her, but Malia lifted her hand, gesturing for him to stop, which he did, very confused.

"Are we in a hurry?" she asked. He thought for a second.

"Yes." And then he quickly added when she looked slightly sad. "Not exactly." Her expression changed and she smiled again, only the smallest of smirks. "WOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Stiles exclaimed, for Malia's next move was to take of her tank top, standing in front of him just on her bra, shorts and socks.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, also taking off her bra, throwing the pieces without really caring where they'd land.

Stiles took a deep breath absorbing the view of her bare chest, her golden skin already tickling with her constant coldness. She was so pretty and that sassy smile of hers combined with the innocent eyes were just too much.

"So?" Malia continued. "Are you going to just look?"

It was his cue. Stiles stepped forward, getting closer to her, mesmerized by her beauty. He brushed the hair from her shoulders, held the back of her neck with both hands, his fingers tangling in her hair, and pulled her closer to a kiss slow and deep. She sighed in his lips amused and leaned closer to him, one of her palms resting above his heart, the other following the path of his chest hair until they met the towel that covered him.

He slowly slid down his hands to Malia's breasts, played with her nipples with his thumbs and she moaned, the sound causing an immediate effect in him. She fitted perfectly in his hands and he started to lower his kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts; she grabbed his hair with one hand, a signal of her arouse and he kept the work with his mouth and tongue while he opened her zipper, sliding off her shorts and panties just as his towel fell loose on the floor.

Malia arched her back and he held her waist, both of them smiled as they kissed again, he walking back until they reached the bed where he sat on, Malia still stood up wearing just her socks. He touched her skin from the small of her back to her butt and then her belly and the exposed skin around the pubic hair that she had trimmed. She didn't use to do that, but this time she did and he frowned a bit, trying to understand why. When he opened his mouth, the question wasn't about it, though.

"What's this?" he asked, touching a brown sticker glued in her abdomen just low enough to be covered by her panties. Malia bit her lip.

"Contraceptive." She answered blushing a little and he lifted an eyebrow.

"You went to the doctor?" she nodded. He touched the sticker again. "You know what it means?"

"Yes." Malia replied quickly, almost unable to hide her excitement. She reached with her foot to his trash can, kicking it closer and he smiled when he saw his box of condoms there.

" _Okay_ …" Stiles said slowly, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer, kissing her belly and up as she sat on his lap; she was completely conscious of his boner. "We'll need to rescue that later, we might need it, but…"

"Not now." She cut him, kissing him, her hips moving against his ever so slightly as he squeezed her ass. Stiles nodded.

"You're right, not now."

-X-

'Lorraine Martin' was what read the cassette tape in Malia's hands as she was laying on her belly on Stiles' bed –  _their_  bed -, his fingers tracing lazily the line of her spine up and down, his soft mouth tracing kisses on her shoulder.

"You stole this?" she asked, trying to ignore the tickle in her core. They had a lot already, but never enough.

"Kind of." He answered. "I want to listen to it to see if we can find some clue,  _any_  clue to try and stop the lists."

"I can help." Malia volunteered. Stiles smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They looked at each other and got closer, kissing one more time long and passionate.

"Are we in a hurry now?" Malia asked and he looked at the clock. It was a few past three. He shrugged.

"Yes. But I can be quick."

She laughed.

"I know."


	21. Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! Does everyone know about the Stalia Week that will happen? I'm so excited! I have four prompts written already! This is so cool, I can't wait for you to read them!
> 
> (SO EXCITED!)
> 
> Well, here's a tiny chapter for you to enjoy. This won't be a long a/n, but I want to thank every single one of you who's been reading and a special kiss for those who review, ily all so very much.
> 
> Let's move to the chapter!

"And then he went on with his "side of the story"…" Malia gestured the quotations with the two pieces of chicken she had, one in each hand. "Like, he had the memories stolen from him, he wasn't such a bad guy, blah fucking blah, but what really caught my attention, as I told you before, is that he knew stuff about my mother."

Stiles scoffed and Malia dipped her chicken in ranch sauce.

"Yeah, sure he's not  _such a bad guy_." Mr. Stilinski said, zapping the channels; he had his own piece of KFC on the other hand. "He haunted poor Meredith, convinced her about his insane extinction plan! Not such a bad guy."

"I know." Malia said nodding. I didn't buy it, but I let him talk.

"That's dangerous." Stiles said somberly, but it was hard to take him seriously, because his mouth was full. "He can bullshit you through anything, guy has a silver tongue."

"He had the adoption papers. My adoptive parents' names were there." She thought about them, Evelyn and Henry Tate, who take such care of her, and how she paid them. "But the papers were bloodied and torn right in the important part of them."

"So he didn't even gave you a name?" Stiles asked, very unpleased.

Malia shrugged.

"He had a nickname. Sort of a title." She told them and both Stilinski looked at her waiting for her to continue. "She called her the Desert Wolf." Stiles nodded and his father froze.

"Does that mean anything?" her boyfriend asked.

"It's a fancy name for coyote, really."

"Well, that's screwed up." His father said under his breath and both teenagers looked at him.

"Why?" Malia asked.

He looked at them and at that moment, even with his usual clothes and the chicken in his hand he looked more like the Sheriff that he was.

"Because Meredith mentioned that the Desert Wolf would be one of the assassins Peter would sign to kill around the supernatural."

And it made the teens freeze too.


	22. Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, season four ended! :( How did you like the finale? I thought it was so busy and I have mixed feelings about the season in general, but if I think about it, I liked. It was a fun season, don't you think? A few things got into our nerves here and there, but it was a nice season.
> 
> Said that, I need to tell you guys that this fic is heading to its end. BOO, I know! Next chapter is the last one, because my intention was to move along with the season and fill gaps here and there, and I think I did that pretty well, do you agree? (NO!)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it and cry not! I have a strong feeling that next year, with the 5th season, I'll be coming back with a new fic in this same format, so stay tuned!
> 
> (also, I'm always writing. you can keep track here or on my tumblr - breakthestrutura - and always have something to read, I promise!)
> 
> One last thing: I'm doing that Stalia Week thing I told you guys before, it starded sunday, 14. Everything is being posted in one package of one shots and the name of the package is "Wrapped with a ribbon on it". I hope I'll see you there!

"So?" Stiles poked her. It was late at night and they had just finished a Buffy marathon. "Are you going to explain me  _that_?" he pointed her southern area hidden under the comforter and after a few seconds Malia got it.

"Oh," she laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Ladies night at Kira's. apparently, she and Scott are planning on having a "real date" and Lydia decided to hire a woman who take out your body hair with this hot wax thing. It's very uncomfortable, but, you know, I'm strong."

Stiles was trying not to laugh, but the way she put the words was very funny. Malia continued on.

"Lydia also said we should go for the shape thing. Sounds useless to me, but we did it anyway, cause Kira got super excited and said it'd be cool. Did you like it?"

For that one he had to think a bit. I was not that he  _didn't_  like, it was more like…

"I'm indifferent, I guess." He assumed, shrugging and Malia nodded, as if his answer was exactly what she expected. "But you'll have to ask me again after I put some icing in that cake." He completed, his fingers tracing her skin under her t-shirt. She shivered and smiled mischievously.

" _Okay_ …" she said slowly, her lips in his barely touching. "I'll remember  _that_."

They kissed slowly and deeply, almost carefully, letting lips, tongues and hands do their thing in a torturous way for both.

"I really like you." Malia whispered on his lips and Stiles was the one who shivered this time.

"Good." He said, also on her lips. Their breath was catching, their bodies moving. "I really like you too."


	23. Twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Another fic of mine suddenly ending. I know, boo!
> 
> You see, I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am for every single one of you who came and read and reviewed and all that jazz. This is my most visualized, favorited and followed fanfic ever! It makes me so happy that I made people happy with what I write, even if it's just bad fanfiction. You guys are the best and I love you very deeply. (is true!)
> 
> For those who are weeping for The Moon Howls, don't worry. Good thing is: I do plan on coming back next year with season 5 and write more on the same format (same format!). I already even have a name for it, but I'll keep it a secret because who knows if someone will steal it? Can't risk it. u_u
> 
> Also, if you keep track of the Stalia/Malia tag, you can see that I'm always posting stuff, so fear not! You will see me around! Hehe (in fact, I might soon: finish Wait until it's over and start: a sequel to Five times Stiles and Malia etc, an extension to the prompts three and five that I posted on Wrapped with a ribbon on it for the Stalia Week) So I hope seeing YOU around, can I?
> 
> And let's go to the chapter.

Bored, Stiles pulled the nearest chair to sit on. He was hungry too and it was very sneaky of his father handcuffing him and denying him food. Unfair, also. Okay, he had done the exactly opposite thing he had promised, but hey! It was necessary!

He had asked for the other deputies to take that thing out, but everyone said they had orders from the Sheriff not to do that. Very sneaky, dad.

So he was sitting there, completely bored – and exhausted, and starving.

"Stiles?" he heard Malia call and his head immediately snapped up. She was standing by the door, a pizza box on her hands and a smile on her face. She shook the box. "Look what I brought you! Peperoni, your favorite!"

"Are you going to let me eat it?" he asked, practically hopeless and she stepped closer, frowned.

"Of course I will."

She sat on his lap and opened the box. The smell of cheese and peperoni filled the room and his mouth watered.

"Can you break the cuffs?" he asked, taking a slice with his free hand. Malia took a slice to herself and shook her head no.

"Sheriff said not just yet."

"Are you obeying him?!" Stiles exclaimed, shocked and Malia nodded soberly.

"He says is part of the rules if I really want to join the family."

Stiles laughed. She was deadly serious and that was extremely adorable. He kissed her shoulder.

"You already are family, silly."

With that, she smiled and they looked in each other's eyes.

"And family means never forget or leave behind?" she completed; he nodded. "That I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Joke, see you guys next year, will I? Thank you so much for reading and getting this far, this is so important! Can you leave your review one last time? x


End file.
